redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Hwai Lessarche
Hwai Lessarche is a mysterious girl who Noya meets in a far off wood. She is far more than she seems. Not much is known about her, but she was heading to the Tower of Pride. Appearance Hwai appears to be a young girl with piercing eyes. Personality She shows a rather weak appearance to Chun Myung Hoon, but she seems to know a great deal. She and Noya often speak in riddles, neither letting on exactly what they know, or exactly what they mean. History Meeting Noya The first time she appears she and her companions are getting attacked by a group of masked people which her companions don't recognize. Noya appears and gets rid of all of them but one, who doesn't explain who he is (he might be a knight from a kingdom/empire). Her nurse asks Noya who he is and asks for help. Since Noya begins to leave without answering, the nurse gets infuriated but the girl tries to calm her down. Noya gets annoyed, approaches and threatens the woman. Then Noya looks at the girl, and she thanks him. She asks him for help, but he says he's not interested and starts leaving again. The girl calls him out (mentally) and Noya tells her to mention three reasons why should he help them. She then uses an eye contact ability, which startles and makes him pissed off. The girl apologizes by saying that she did that in order to find the reasons he asked for. The first two reasons (he is strong and she is a weak little girl) don't convince Noya at all, but the last one, the fact that she is going to the same place as he is, does. Travelling They travel together and arrive at a city. In this city, the girl dismisses her nurse while using her eye power and gives her money as a reward for all the trouble. Noya comes back and she urges the woman to leave. He asks her where the woman is going, and she replies that she told the woman to head back first. Hwai wonders who Noya is while he inquires her as to why didn't she go with her nurse and get bodyguards. Noya doubts her ability to guide him, but she assures him she knows the way. They are later shown having dinner. She offers Noya a roasted bird. Noya says that it doesn't taste bad and she offers him another one while making a suspicious expression with her eyes. They continue their journey. On the way, they are attacked 5 more times, and over a hundred people participated in the assaults. Noya remarks how she still maintains her smile. In response, she says that she still does because he is protecting her. They wonder about the identity of the attackers, discarding the option that they are common thieves. Noya, smiling, states that they will soon find out. As they approach an ominous mountain, Noya remarks that it smells of corpses. He encourages Hwai to call out those following them, and using her strange powers she does. A horde of walking corpses rise from around them and attack, but Noya eliminates them all in an instant. Gallery Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Magicians